


Gold Want's Attention

by Chris4Cats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris4Cats/pseuds/Chris4Cats
Summary: Belle is getting ready to celebrate Christmas with the extended family.Mr.Gold is a brat
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 6
Collections: Get Well Soon Winter 2020





	Gold Want's Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isxbella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxbella/gifts).



I was cleaning the living room when a loud groan of discomfort rang out of the hallways of the house.

I sigh and walked toward the bedroom that the scrooge was moaning in 

My loving husband was laying in bed. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed and patted his head in support. 

“what is wrong,” I said 

Gold looked up with a grumpy scowl on his face.

“Why are we inviting them here,” he said 

Oh, I know what the problem is, Mr. Gold did not want his family to come over for Christmas.

“Because its are our turn this year,” I said 

I went Out of the bedroom and went into the living room.

The decorations were out and ready for Christmas holly and mistletoe line the walls a fire was burning in the fireplace near the tree Christmas tree carols played on the Alexa. the perfect mood for a family gathering. 

I put my hand to my chin as I thought ‘hmm they should be here by now’.

Just like magic or a big coincidence the doorbell ring.

I walked towards the door and opened it 

Emma and Hook stood on a snow-covered patio. Emms was holding a bundle of pink in her arms, their daughter Hope.

I moved to the side so they can enter I then turned to Emma and said 

“Is your mother going to be here”

Emma turned to me and answered “ she is a bit late. She will be here soon.”

I guided Emma and Hook towards the couch so they could sit down while we waited for the others to show up.

I hear the doorbell ring again. It was Mary and David and their son Neal.

I go to my bedroom to check on Rumple. 

“Get out of bed already are guests are here,” I say annoyed 

Rumple peaked out from under the covers, his face was in an annoyed pout, and just glared at me with those pouty angry eyes.

“I don’t remember marrying a child,” I say with even more anger.

I squeeze my hands in frustration when he gets like this. There's no telling when he will start listening to me. 

“Mom are you and dad ok ” I hear are adult son Gideon 

“Oh Gideon me and your father are just joking around” I smile nervously 

Gideon just shrugged and asked “anyway Emma let me in if you're wondering why I am here”

Gideon continued to talk nervously “well anyway thank you for inviting me this year” 

I went back to the sitting room. Mary and David explained that Henry could not be here this year because their Daughter Lucy had the flu. 

Everyone had put their gifts under the Christmas tree 

I ask “want to have lunch first then presents or presents first”

Everyone looked at each other to decide what to do then everyone shrugged. “Lunch sounds good,” Emma said Hook nodded in agreement 

Smash there was a crash in another room.

“I'll be right back”

I went to the room where I heard the sound

I see glass all over my bedroom floor and an old vase where the shelf used to sit was now on the I look at Rumple who was under the covers and glared at him with angry eyes. This is the last straw. I am going to force this old man to interact with him if it's the last thing I do.

I yank the doobie off his sleeping clothes body and angrily said 

“Ok rumple you have my desire now go out there and see your family right now or else I will force you to sleep on the patio at night are we clear.”

Rumple did a small nod as if to say yes. I was not satisfied 

“I said are we clear,” I said with more anger than I could ever be angered before 

“Yes mama,” the man said with fear. I nodded satisfied with his answer 

“Get dressed, I will meet you out there at ten oh, and do you want to do lunch first or presents?” I saw my mood return to normal after I got my frustration out.

Rumple raised his finger and said “Lunch” 

I returned to the living room where everyone was sitting and talking. Emma is talking to her mother so important I guess it was a secret.

“Were going to have lunch first”

The others nodded in agreement. They went back to talking to each other

“Sorry to keep everyone waiting” Rumple walk in with some plaid bottoms and tye that said “Santa and I are bros”

I looked at him confused then started laughing at his get-up. 

“Get some plates everyone lunch will be ready soon” 

We all sat in the living talking and laughing while we ate the food we all good at Hope and her cuteness as she was laughing at jokes she did not understand. I was cutting a turkey while Rumple passed around some cubed fruit.

After lunch, we all opened presents and was surprised that Emma gave me a new wall mirror for my bathroom. It was very nice of her.

Rumple gave me a new necklace the pended on my necklace was in the shape of. I was very happy when he gave the gift to me.

I looked around at everyone as they gave gifts to each other. It was a weird feeling just sitting laughing and talking. We seem to never want to talk about our feelings or whatever they're called.

I looked at Rumple and wondered why he was being such a baby today. He said he loves me all the time and he’s one of the most responsible people I know.

With all the stuff going on in storybrooke we never just sit down and talk. Rumple has bad communication skills but that's ok I understand why he was acting so weird today it's the most the thing in the world it's so simple that even I understand. 

He wants attention 


End file.
